A word to my readers fdp
A word to my readers -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NILFEHEIM This is the begin of a compete rewrite of Eric Olafsons Saga . It is intended to be the final content adding/ changing re-write and fix a series of Plot Holes, such as the Time lines of wars, Immortals, events that happened before. Explaining why Eric actually wants to be a Star Ship Captain , fixing the Longnight / Shortsummer intervals . Changing some dates such as when Eric goes to the Academy and when he starts his Tigershark adventures...and finally when he becomes The Dark One . I am going to clean up the "Interludes" tighten this and that, fixing names ..make them consistent and while I am at it , there will be several re posting after my friends who offered to proof read after this but as I mentioned this is the last rewrite in terms of content. The basic story is the same but I added stuff and the Eric Saga will expand a little in terms of volume, So I keep the Old Versions up but after I completed the Rewrite they will be removed and posted under the "Old Story Versions "category of the GalNet Wiki. So I hope you enjoy this new version. I will furthermore change the Numbering scheme of the GC Universe Books. (Do away with I actually) But for those of my readers who are used to it it would be GC IV. It is entitled : NILFEHEIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2: Foreword -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Foreword Dear Readers and dear friends of the Galactic Chronicles Saga. The first version of this Saga I penned over 15 years ago and I have rewritten it a few times since, but as writer I have grown and so has my story and this Saga. The characters have evolved and taken on a life of their own. Thanks to many comments and well deserved critique I felt that another and hopefully final major rewrite was in order. So here it is I have begun to tackle the task of a rewrite and hopefully this will be the last (not including edits of course). It will be the same and to many of you who know the story this will add only a few bits and pieces, tie up a few plot holes and stream line the whole saga. I also decided to change the Galactic Chronicles Numbering System. As I begun to flesh out the stories I realized that the old 21 Book concept no longer really fits. So this is Book ONE of the Eric Olafson Saga and Book One in the Galactic Chronicles Series. Books . This Book is dedicated to : A99515, Silvak, NeWBeE,Don and John. Vanessa Ravencroft ©2012 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3: Prelude -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Prelude I was asked by one of my oldest friends to tell my story, the story of my human life. To put it down in words so others can read about it. At first I objected to the idea, but then it grew on me, because it is not just a story about me but about the many beings and individuals I had met during my journey. Some became friends and some became much more, where the word friend simply isn't adequate to describe the bond that had been shared. Others became enemies and most simply played their part. It is to their memory I decided to dedicate my memoirs. Now you may say I am not human, not even a being of flesh and blood but every tale needs a beginning and this one begins quite a while ago on a planet called Nilfeheim, where I was born as Eric Olafson, son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Ragnarsson at Union Standard date 0107-9999.91. However this way of timekeeping using Galactic years and fractions thereof has never really caught on and many worlds of the United Stars of the Galaxies and especially on worlds settled and colonized by Terran Humans, still keep time the old Terran way. My day of birth was October 7th, 4999. Now as I look back over my life, sitting here in my old Tower bedroom overlooking the oceans of Nilfeheim, the Union writes the year 5500. The Decision I had to make is done and The RULE has been restored. The United Stars of the Galaxies, simply called the Union, has changed and grown since then; much has occurred in these last 500 years and soon I will leave this plane of existence. My journey in this, your universe has reached its end. As my last vestiges of human existence fade away and I once more become what I have always been. As I look back and recall what occurred; I realize how blessed I was to have met them all; the ones that called me friend. The ones that had it within them to love me and teach me the true meaning of that most powerful emotion and condition of all. It will be testament to their ability to overcome the greatest challenges and show and teach even a being such as me that there is light in the darkest night. I am getting ahead of myself and speak of things that will only make sense if you indeed follow my tale to the end. As I have mentioned before ,it all began about 500 years ago on a very cold water world called Nilfeheim. I decided to tell you my story as I have experienced it, but at times I will borrow the voices of others; to introduce their parts and illustrate their role in this saga. I am known as the Dark One by some. There are those who curse me and fear me as the incarnation of Death and Anti Life itself. Some try to categorize me as God or Demon. Some do not believe I exist and what I am is nothing but the hand of nature. I have no need for categories born in the feeble minds of mortal beings. I demand neither faith nor worship. What is it to me when feeble mortals chant my name, sing or bring sacrifices, if they build effigies in my likeness? I have experienced the real meaning of sacrifice as my human mother gave her life to safe my mortal shell. I have seen true Soldiers and heroes paying full knowingly the ultimate price so others might live. I have met true faith in the brutish form of a Y'All warrior; the very incarnation of unwavering righteousness and honor in an old Pre-Astro Marine and most of all I received true friendship from a small band of the most remarkable beings and the greatest gift of all, unconditional,pure love. What I am cannot be understood by minds trapped in space and time, by beings able to perceive just one plane of existence. No words that could be understood by by all who are mortal describe the true essence and reasons that make me what I am. It matters not what I am now. For the purpose of this tale it matters only that those I was privileged to call friends know, that I have been and always will be their ally and friend. The Dark One -Union Citizen- (formally known as E. Olafson, Admiral. Ret. (United Stars Navy) Category:File Depository